APRENDIENDO ¿COSAS DE NOVIOS? parte 1
by nubeRojiza
Summary: En el capítulo de hoy: "¡¿De las manos! ¡¿Un apodo para tu chico! ¡No, nada de cosas cursis!..." exclama la rubia... Freddie rascó su cabeza resignado ¡jamas entendería a una chica como Samantha Puckett! En el capítulo anterior: Qué ¿Cómo nos hicimos novios?


**APRENDIENDO ¿COSAS DE NOVIOS? **

**Two-shot by NubeRojiza**

**"¡¿DE LAS MANOS?!"**

― ¿Estas lista?

― Eso creo…

―Bien, adelante―tomó Freddie la mano de la rubia―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no avanzas?― se giró para verla.

― ¿De verdad es necesario?―hizo Sam un puchero.

― ¡Si, si lo es!― la jaló Freddie obligándola a caminar por la acera de la avenida principal. Era la primera vez que caminaban tomados de las manos.

―Se siente raro… ―bajo Sam la mirada.

―Lo sé, pero― le sonrió Freddie―, los novios deben caminar de esta manera― completó.

― ¡No entiendo la razón!―se detuvo Sam nuevamente―. No es como si te fuera a perder por no tomarte de la mano. ¡¿Quién puso esta tonta regla?!

― ¡Vamos Sam, no es tan malo!―ladeo Freddie la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos―. No lo veas de esa manera, o ¿acaso te da vergüenza qué te vean así conmigo?

―Algo…

― ¡¿Cómo?!―se ofende el castaño.

― ¡Ja, ja, ja!―se burló la rubia―. Solo bromeo, debiste ver tu cara.

― Mmm…Sam, ahora que somos novios, no podemos caminar como si fuéramos dos extraños, además―se señalo a sí mismo―, si quieres que yo invite, esa es mi condición―sentencio Freddie mirándola triunfal.

― ¡Oye!―se molesta Sam―. No me hace falta tener novio para que me paguen, ¡mamá siempre consigue lo que quiere!

― ¡Bien!― Freddie empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a Sam―. Si no quieres ir conmigo de la mano, no hay problema, pero luego no me pidas que...

― ¡AUCH!―se queja una castaña de ojos verdes.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame no me fije!―habla Freddie después de haber chocado con la extraña―. ¿Te lastimaste?―pregunta preocupado. La chica alza su cabeza para verlo mejor.

―Ah, no lo sé, creo que me molesta el tobillo―. Se examina la susodicha apoyándose en el pecho de Freddie.

―Si quieres vamos para aquella banca y te reviso, mi madre me enseño como detectar un tobillo lastimado…―toma Freddie a la desconocida por la cintura.

Mientras tanto, Sam observa toda la escena con una ceja arqueada y un cosquilleo molesto en su estómago. ―Señorita, le interesaría comprar un…―se le acerca un vendedor a la rubia― ¡No me interesa!― lo manda a volar sin siquiera mirarlo.

La extraña camina dando pequeños brincos en un pie apoyada de Freddie, luego se sienta en la banca que indicó el técnico y seguido éste se inca frente a ella para empezar a revisar el tobillo con sumo cuidado―. ¿Te duele?―pregunta―. ¡Au! solo un poco― contesta la castaña―. Muy bien, parece que no hay lesión, solo un vendaje sencillo y…― explica Freddie como todo un enfermero―. Qué lindo cabello tienes―le sonríe la chica―. Mi nombre es Danielle―coquetea―. ¿Cómo?, ah, sí, mi, mi nombre es Freddie―se sonroja el muchacho.

Sam se siente totalmente ignorada y molesta―. "Suficiente"―piensa dirigiéndose con pisotadas hasta donde está su novio ―. Tu, ¡no exageres!―señala a la extraña―. Y tu, ¡ya vámonos!―toma a Freddie de la mano y se lo lleva.

― ¡Sam, no me jales!... ¡Espera!... ¡Sam! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!― se queja Freddie, pero Sam continua llevándolo de la mano sin mirarle. Ambos se alejan de la escena dejando a la castaña ojiverde con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

― Si esto es lo que pasa cuando no vas de la mano con tu novio… ¡voy a tener que considerar ponernos esposas también!"―piensa Sam aun molesta y sin detenerse.

* * *

"**¡¿UN APODO PARA TU CHICO?!"**

― ¡Ya Carly! Ya te dije que no quiero sonar cursi―se queja Sam ante la presión de su amiga.

― ¡Vamos Sam! Recuerda que esta es una plática de chicas, así que... ¡Elige uno!― insiste Carly.

― ¡Hola niñas! ¿De qué hablan?―saluda Spencer muy casual entrando a la habitación de Carly.

―Hablamos de "cómo elegir un apodo para tu novio"―. Contesta su hermana.

―Ok, ya me voy―se regresa Spencer por donde entro al escuchar la respuesta de su hermanita.

...

― ¡Hey Spence!―entra Freddie a la casa Shay con unos cables en el hombro―. ¿Y las chicas?―pregunta sonriente.

―En el cuarto de Carly hablando de _"apodos para tu novio"_―contesta el artista poniendo un acento gracioso en la última frase.

―PFFFF ¿Enserio? ¿Sam hablando cosas de chicas?―no puede contener Freddie una risita.

―Si, a propósito, Freddie―se voltea Spencer―, me ayudas a quitarme esta verruga de la espalda, ya intente pero no me la alcanzo y...―vuelve a mirar Spencer al centro de la sala donde se encontraba el técnico―. ¡Está bien! ¡Lo hare con el megatenedor de Sam!― grita ofendido al encontrar el lugar vacio.

Freddie camina bien librado directo al estudio, luego escucha una voz que llama su atención―Es Sam…―se acerca a la habitación de Carly y se pone a un lado de la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta―. "Tal vez no debería escuchar, si Sam me descubre me dejará otro moretón…"―piensa nervioso.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación…― _"¿Mi amor?"_―. Pregunta Sam con pesar―. No, ese es muy común―.Evalúa Carly libreta en mano.

― "_¡¿Mi vida?!"_― intenta otra vez.

― Nop.

― "_¡ ¿Corazón?!"_―se impacienta la rubia.

―Tampoco…

Mientras, tras la puerta, Freddie trata de contener su risa para no ser descubierto por el dueto de iCarly― "Creo que me quedaré un poco más"―piensa.

― ¡No Sam! ¡Tienes que esforzarte!―replica Carly.

― "¡¿Cielo?!"―se exaspera Sam agarrando con fuerza las cobijas de Carly― ¡YA ME RINDO!―se levanta molesta.

― ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!―escuchan ambas jóvenes una risa proveniente del pasillo. Sam se dirige a toda prisa dando tumbos.

― ¡BENSON!― descubre a su novio tirado en el piso riendo a carcajadas. El color rojo empieza a teñir sus mejillas― ¡Tienes diez segundos para correr lo más lejos que puedas!―sentencia apretando su quijada.

― ¡SAM! ¡ESPERA!―la llama Freddie.

―10, 9, 8 , 7…

― ¡CALMATE! Jeje, no es para tanto― levanta Freddie sus manos en son de paz.

―6, 5, 4, 3, 2…

― Eh, el uno no se di… ¡WHAAAAA!―y sale disparado el técnico por todo el departamento para evitar caer en los puños de Sam.

― ¡Oigan ustedes!―les grita Carly sin éxito.

...

― ¡No seas Cobarde!―persigue Sam a Freddie― ¡Enfréntame como los hombres!

Ambos chicos se encuentran dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

― ¡No soy cobarde! ¡Soy inteligente! ¡No me dejaré atrapar tan fácil! Además…―reta Freddie―.Creo que prefiero que me digas "bombón" en vez de "corazón", va mejor con mi personalidad―. Se burla.

Sam se pone roja― ¡SUFICIENTE!―y se lanza sobre la mesa pescando a Freddie de las solapas―. ¡TE PORTAS COMO UN BEBE!

Freddie alcanza a tragar saliva y cierra fuertemente sus ojos…

...

― Ya bebe, no fue para tanto―Se sienta Sam en la mesita de la sala frente a Freddie, quien se encuentra tirado en el sofá con moretones de tercer grado cortesía de su nueva novia.

― "¿Bebe?"―pregunta Carly curiosa.

― Sep, me gustó ese apodo luego de que ví a Freddie lloriqueando de dolor en el piso―. Termina Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

― Pues entonces supongo, que eso te pasa por portarte como un "bebe"―. Se ríe Carly de su amigo que no puede contestar a causa de su labio hinchado.

* * *

"**¡NADA DE COSAS CURSIS!"**

― ¡¿Por qué no?!―pregunta Freddie insistentemente a la rubia.

― ¡Ya te lo dije Freddie! No me gustan ese tipo de cosas―contesta Sam exasperada.

Ambos se encuentran sentados en los cojines del estudio de iCarly

― ¡Pero Sam! ¿Qué nos vamos a dar cuando cumplamos un mes de novios? ¿o el día de San Valentín? ¿o en nuestros cumpleaños?

― ¡Ahhhggg! ¡Que no Freddie! ¡Nada de cosas cursis!, si me vas a regalar algo, que sea jamón o tocino, de preferencia importados. ¡Ah! y no esperes que yo te de algo de vuelta porque mamá no...―Freddie se levanta de su cojín dejando a Sam con la palabra en la boca― ¡Benson! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme hablando sola?―grita Sam a la espalda de Freddie mientras este se dirige sin prestarle atención hasta el ascensor, oprime el botón, se abre la puerta, y saca un enorme oso color café.

― ¿Y eso?― arquea Sam ambas cejas al ver al oso frente a ella.

―Él, es un amigo que ha sido rechazado porque a su dueña no le gustan las "cosas cursis"―hace Freddie comillas en el aire.

―Yo…―se sonroja Sam y siente una vez más esas cosquillas en su pecho.

Freddie se esconde tras el oso y empieza a fingir la voz del peluche―. _"Entonces ¿me aceptas en tu casa Sam?"―_habla el "oso".

Sam se levanta del cojin y le da un pequeño golpe en la nuca a Freddie.

―Hey…―se soba confundido.

―Así no es la voz del "Sr. Freddie"―explica Sam.

― ¿Sr. Freddie? ¿Así se llama?― pregunta el castaño alzando una ceja―. Creí que no ibas a aceptar las cosas cursis―agregó.

―Supongo que me quedaré solo con esto―anuncia dando un abrazo al oso y dejándose caer sobre su panza.―Se siente muy rico―sonríe la rubia cerrando los ojos.

Freddie sonríe de lado observando a su novia, se acerca de rodillas a ella―. Supongo que no tendré derecho a pedir nada de vuelta…―comenta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sam abre los ojos aun descansando sobre su oso. Luego se recarga sobre sus codos y su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente mientras observa hablar a Freddie.

―…y creo que tampoco tendré derecho a un pequeño detalle el día de…― hablaba el chico cuando Sam lo interrumpe atrayéndolo hacia ella sujetándolo del cuello de su polo, ambos caen nuevamente sobre el oso y quedan dándose un beso muy lento que no parecían querer terminar...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SUS COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS. SALU2

NUBEROJIZA


End file.
